


Stress Relief

by ankaren



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankaren/pseuds/ankaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Vlad and Danny have fallen into a comfortable routine... Until Danny has an unexpected reaction.  Vlad/Adult Danny, pornish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a few years back and thought I'd post here. I was never happy with how I ended it, so I'm thinking of continuing it from the second chapter on.

 

            The whole thing had started with a situation that was, by now, comfortably familiar to the two of them.  Daniel, knocked out by a _completely_ unfair and unprovoked first attack, woke up strapped down to a laboratory table ready to be tested, experimented upon, and ideally disposed of.  Oh, these things never turned out the way Plasmius planned, of course.  Either one of Daniel's bumbling friends would come save the day or he'd get a last spurt of energy and overload Plasmius's restraints (really, there was _no_ excuse for the boy's growth in power over the last few years, one of the major reasons Plasmius wanted to study him) or, on the rarest of occasions, something of Plasmius's own design would not quite function as he'd hoped and would give Daniel just the leeway he needed for escape.  Then a little fight, then Daniel escaped, with friends if they'd arrived.  The friends came through and Daniel left through the Ghost Zone portal that Plasmius kept open to prevent the silly boy from thinking of just phasing up through a few kilometers of solid rock and discovering the actual location of Plasmius's current Earthly hiding place.  Daniel _always_ went out through that open door, proving how his genes didn't fall far from his father's tree.  Plasmius was working on a fake portal which would incapacitate Phantom, but for now it was hidden from sight in a side laboratory chamber with the safe exit visible for Daniel's benefit.  That fake portal would change Daniel's tactics, might even make him think of choosing a less standard exit, and Vlad couldn't risk that until he was sure this new tactic would stop him for sure.  Vlad changed the location of the entrance his Ghost Zone portal in the Ghost Zone regularly, but it was always trackable via that obnoxious map, leaving him vulnerable if Daniel decided to start anything.  So Vlad always started first.  And when the fake portal was done, Vlad planned to seal his own portal shut for the occasion, so he and Daniel could work out their problems even after Daniel's inevitable and outright cliched first escape.

 

            This was all scripted.  Daniel awoke, struggled a bit, said something biting about Vlad's personal life as though it were his business.  Vlad answered in kind, the latest good bait being the agonizingly slow breakup Daniel and that goth girl had gone through.  (It did continue to amuse Vlad that Daniel never asked why Vlad _knew_ so much about his life, only acted defensive.)  But after years of this with vague variations on the theme, it was practically friendly in a way.  Danielle had recovered from Vlad's attempt at murder, Vlad had recovered from Jack's attempt at murder (the mention of which got Daniel in _such_ a self-righteous fit of justifications, it was cute) and a little over a year ago, the pair of them had survived the murderous intentions of the future Daniel, who apparently was some sort of odd time alteration artifact and who didn't care for being excess material in the universe.  Good, easily understandable hostility all around, replayed in miniature with each little clash between Vlad and Danny.  Witty banter exchanged, sometimes some ectoplasmic samples or bioectological scans taken (and it wasn't _Vlad's_ fault they were painful, just the nature of the beast so to speak), sometimes two young adults screaming "Danny!" while flying the Mini-Specter Speeder through a doorway, always a few exchanges of blows...  Well, it was predictable, and frankly Vlad liked it that way. 

 

            The truth was that Vlad had, after so many pains and trials and hardships, come to appreciate life again.  Granted, not the life of a wealthy human, but the 'life' of a wealthy and powerful ghost had plenty of its own perks.  Why, he even had his cat back.  After his early experiments with animal consciousness and ectoplasm, returning his poor kitten (who had been taken from the Mayor's mansion and placed in a _kennel_ , then adopted by an awful middle-class family to live alongside _dogs_ and eat food from _cans_ , of all the inhumane...) from age and then the grave to her prime in a feline afterlife was child's play.  Granted, she was now green, and she went from soft and pettable to spiked and howling when things didn't go her way, but that was not terribly different from owning a cat in the first place and he lived with it.

 

            As for the real Maddie... ghosts simply did not age without a very good reason, and certainly not alongside the steady passage of time that ruled the human world.  On the very rare occasions Vlad risked returning to his vulnerable, weak and now useless for disguise human form, he was the same as he'd been eight years earlier, even wearing the very suit he'd put on for his all-or-nothing gambit press conference.  Age did not wither Maddie, it made her blossom, but she was finally starting to blossom in ways that made marriage to her seem like a cruel joke even if he could return to his human form and walk beside her down the aisle of a human church.  Maybe in the next life, he mused, and he did watch her health in case she might need intervention to prevent passing into nothingness (there was no 'afterlife' without the chance connection of ectoplasm to the electrical signals that formed brain waves, any idiot would deduce that) and then, then, then, perhaps...

 

            Of course, Jack Fenton had to die someday too, and the idiot had soaked in enough ectoplasm by now that he'd probably turn into fourteen equally incompetent ghosts, all of them Maddie's true love.  Time isolated in space had eased that pain in a way that time isolated with money on Earth had failed to, or perhaps it had been the combination of the two that had done the trick, but Vlad's world no longer hinged on those "maybes" and "perhapses."  He loved her, yes, he'd always love her, but he would not accept everything else in his life being a consolation prize.  There was still much to live, or at least exist, for.  Even down to the regular, expected, almost clockwork-like encounters with Daniel.

 

            Which was why Daniel's breaking the cycle had nearly ruined Vlad's mood entirely.

 

            The bindings changed depending on the nature of the tests.  Sometimes it was the pods, sometimes the box, today a nice flat lab table with Daniel stretched out spread-eagle as though ready for dissection.  Vlad no longer wanted to kill Daniel, it would ruin his pleasant new routine, but he thought the effect was suitably intimidating and would be even more fear-inducing when the scanning machinery descended from above to start taking new measurements, see what made a Phantom so distinct from a Plasmius. 

 

            Intimidating.

 

            Fear-inducing.

 

            At least Daniel had the decency to avert his eyes and look remarkably embarrassed about the erection that was all too obvious straining against his black jumpsuit.  Vlad himself stared at it when he noticed it, confused and a tiny bit offended.  If Daniel were still a teenager, Vlad could at least credit it to hormones; he'd been a teenager himself once, after all, and remembered years when he had been aroused by the sight of window shutters or particularly well-trimmed trees or other unlikely sources.  This, though, this just had no excuse.  And why _was_ it so obvious against his leg?  Vlad hoped that meant Daniel was wearing loose boxers and not that he'd started going commando under that jumpsuit, because this was just absolutely and completely wrong enough as it was.

 

            It took several moments of embarrassed silence, with Daniel still examining the wall opposite Plasmius's position, before Vlad finally asked.  "You do realize, of course, I've got you here to torture you, yes, as in cause you pain?  To fulfill my interests?"

 

            Danny coughed, redder in the face than ever if it were possible.  With the snow white hair and the glowing green eyes, his face looked rather festively Christmas-like, Vlad thought absently.  "Uh.  Yeah.  Look, I don't--let's just--can you--it's not like it was _my_ idea, I don't even know--can we get on with the torture part and then me kicking your butt and pretend this didn't happen?"

 

            "A capital idea, but no, I'm afraid not."  Vlad rubbed the back of his neck where the hair started to rise in its signature horns, glancing away from Daniel too for the moment to think about it.  He wasn't stupid or naive, he knew that there were certain people who enjoyed certain situations of a particularly controlled nature, but he'd been spying on Daniel for years and the young man had never even tried anything like this with his gothic girlfriend--Vlad knew, he had been admittedly a bit lonely when he first returned to Earth as an invisible, intangible and incognito wraith and had done some rather thorough spying.  Samantha Manson wasn't unimaginative, of course, it had just been all costuming and then some nice standard heterosexual sex with varieties in position.  And this was not exactly the first time Daniel had been tied up!  He'd probably spent a good third of his life by now being bound by Vlad, Skulker, Walker, his parents, his future self...

 

            Then again, Daniel's heart wasn't racing with the effort to stay alive for the moment, and perhaps familiarity had bred contempt because it obviously wasn't racing with fear either.  That left his blood with leeway to relocate.  And this might not be the first time.  Vlad normally didn't have Daniel quite so exposed, why, sometimes the containment unit of choice kept Daniel completely hidden below the neck.  It was just chance that finally Vlad was seeing something that Daniel had obviously not felt like sharing with his girlfriend, or maybe something Daniel didn't even understand himself, being too busy saving the world and first getting into Sam, then getting over Sam to really research esoteric sex practices.

 

            "No, this is a Situation."  Vlad sighed loudly this time, hoping Daniel caught the emphasis.  He clearly did, from the wince and the faintly guilty glance back at Vlad as though he'd been caught doing something very wrong.  "Oh, don't look so dismayed, my boy."  Daniel was no longer a boy, but the words rolled off the tongue almost too easily, with a new meaning that Vlad paused to taste and appreciate.  "This is, really, to be expected."

  
            "Yeah, maybe _you_ get off on this kind of thing, it'd explain a lot, but I--!"

 

            "Shh, no need to defend yourself," Vlad cut off Daniel's protest.  "You're a man surrounded by stress.  The very world looks to you as a leader, bordering on a protective god, and it has since you were... was it fourteen?  And on top of all that weight, what relief do you get?  When is it your turn for a vacation?  The world _always_ needs saving so long as there's someone around to save it, even though it went along perfectly well without us before somehow, and your family is right in the heart of the ghost-hunting, your poor ex-girlfriend was so enamoured with Phantom that she didn't give Fenton a chance to relax--"

 

            "Leave Sam out of this!"  Danny started straining against his bonds, moved fully from embarrassment to outrage.  "This is none of your business, you _pervert_!"

 

            "I'm not the one who's turned on by being tied to the Plasmius Ectostatic Filtrating Scanner," Vlad pointed out breezily.  The erection had gone down, he noticed with a glance.  He laid a gloved hand on Daniel's shoulder, despite Daniel's trying to pull away from the touch at first.  "Now, listen, this wasn't what I was hoping for when I grabbed you today... but why did I grab you?  Your ghost sense is as fine-tuned as mine, it was harder to capture you at age _14_.  Why did I take you here, why did you _come_ here?  The answer is that we have a mutual problem that neither of us wish to face.  I, Vlad Plasmius, the world's most notorious villain, and you, Danny Phantom, the world's greatest hero.  Both full-time jobs, really.  No letting down the act for a moment since the cameras caught us both."  They'd both given up their secret identities willingly, but he imagined Daniel also wished on occasions that he'd kept his cards closer to his chest.  "Who else can understand you?  And, you know, I believe I do.  Here you _can_ relax, because I could kill you, we both know it, and yet by now you also know I won't.  And I can absorb myself in this.  Petty villainy is fine, and the Ghost Zone offers more than enough stimulation for anyone's entertainment, but this is rather like the _old_ days, don't you know, just a lab and some experiments and a bit of nice, vigorous fighting at the end.  Simpler times, Daniel."

 

            "You are a fruitloop."  Daniel muttered, eyes averted again.

 

            "I am right!"  Vlad corrected with triumph.  "You want to be in someone _else's_ hands, don't you?  All that weight of responsibility gone, in its place you as a happy victim."

 

            "I’m not a vic--"

 

            "Very well, poorly chosen words, a happy prisoner," Vlad switched quickly before Daniel could become more angry.  The young man was listening, and that was the most encouraging thing.  He was only arguing over semantics. 

 

            Vlad was a murderer, a torturer, a thief, a manipulator, a liar, a coveter of other men's wives, a fanatic... but somehow, he'd never been a rapist.  Years ago, he might have defended that as one of the proofs that he was not the villain Daniel liked to imagine him as, but now he was a bit more matured and had to admit to himself that it was more in his sexual wiring than in his moral backbone that he did not take sex by force when he was so willing to take anything else.  He didn't like the idea, any more than Skulker wished to hunt already crippled prey or than Walker would lock someone up without first finding (or inventing) a 'rule' they'd broken.

 

            That made this situation complicated.  Daniel's erection was back ("Having your secrets aired is a relief too, is it, dear boy?") and he was still trying to avoid looking at Vlad.  Something was there.  Was it consent?  Was it not?

  
            As Daniel kept his eyes averted, Vlad reached to the controls at the side of the table, subtly altering the nature of the bonds.  They had been cranked up to maximum, with the forlorn hope of holding out against Daniel in a great deal of pain or rage, but now they were breakable if Daniel gave anything more than a token struggle.  Daniel didn't have to know that, of course.  Because that would ruin the poor young man's fantasy of helplessness, wouldn't it? 

 

            "That's going to affect the readings, you know.  Oh, it probably has in the past, as well, now that I think of it."  Vlad clicked his tongue scoldingly.  "I'll have to go back and re-examine all my files to see where I need to compensate for this."

 

            That had a wonderful effect, Daniel actually shuddered a bit and squeezed his eyes shut.  So this had happened before, without Vlad's noticing?  But Daniel was not _pleasured_ here, he was hurt, almost always breaking free when pushed to his very limits.  Those limits changed just like Vlad's bindings changed each time, stepping up in strength in response to each other.  The world owed Vlad for giving their super boy some special training.  Yet Daniel still had this kind of reaction at first?  Yet Daniel still let Vlad take him on occasions, every few months, times when business for superheroism was a bit slower...

 

            _Are we growing a bit masochistic as well, little badger?_

 

            There was time to test that later.  Now, as intrigued by the possibilities as he'd been annoyed by the interruption in schedule earlier, Vlad had other things in mind.  The hand that had stayed on Daniel's shoulder began to slip down, across a chest that was well-defined somewhere between Plasmius's muscular width and the young Phantom's lithe build.  The hero had aged well, more after his mother's build than his father's bulk.  Putting aside all thoughts of Daniel's parentage for the moment, Vlad instead focused on Danny's expressions... confusion leading into horror.

 

            "What are you--hey, no!  Quit!  Let go of me, you freak!" 

 

            Green sparks flew from Daniel's bonds as he jerked against them.  A hand waiting on Daniel's stomach, feeling the muscles strain through the suit, Plasmius watched with held breath.  Then he exhaled, and smirked, as Daniel went limp again, glaring at Vlad impotently while the weakened bonds remained in place, barely tested at all.  Token struggle.  It was dubious consent, perhaps, but for Vlad Plasmius it was consent enough.

 

            He used both hands to pull down the bottom half of Daniel's suit, earning him first a terrified, gawking stare and then eyes squeezed shut in noble rebellion.  Noble, token rebellion.  Vlad was pleased to see that at least Daniel still wore something under that suit, a pair of plain blue silk boxers that reminded him of Fenton's eyes and that wouldn't look too bad were Daniel's costume to be tragically destroyed during a battle somehow.  At least the boy had learned from old lessons.  Without the pants, Daniel's source of distraction was even more throbbingly obvious, now straining for freedom as (Vlad imagined) Daniel's darker wishes were coming true.  After all they two had shared, far be it for Vlad to deny Daniel what he needed.  The boxers were pulled down too, and Daniel's erection rose fully to the occasion, already dripping precum on the tight stomach developed through years of superheroing.

 

            Not too fast, not too slow.  That theory of masochism could be tested later, if this test went well.  Instead Vlad tortured Daniel with intricate care and delicacy, watching with a fascination even he was taken aback by as Daniel's face transformed again and again, now open-mouthed and green eyes wide with shocked pleasure, now teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut in endurance.  The only thought Vlad gave to Daniel's parentage at last was that Daniel did not resemble his father or his mother--he resembled Danny Phantom, something astonishing that Vlad hadn't truly realized was there even after all these years.  Danny did plead, although it was less sweet words calling for more and mostly cursing and whining noises and Plasmius's name, but all of those were sweet enough.  There were a few 'no's in the lot, Plasmius noted, but the unknown safeword that he'd hidden in the cuffs remained untriggered.  Daniel struggled but he didn't _struggle_.  He begged, but he wasn't exactly clear on what he was begging _for_.  When it was done, leaving the black of Danny's costume as well as Plasmius's gloves stained with white, the half-ghost on the table closed his eyes and let out a sigh that Plasmius would have bet his entire lost fortune was a sigh of satisfaction.  Above both their heads, the Plasmius Ectostatic Filtrating Scanner waited patiently.

 

            This was not a game Vlad had played before either, in all honesty, even if he thought he knew the basic rules.  But there was a mess and it was at least worth trying...  He held his hand to Daniel's face, and demanded in a firm tone, "Lick it clean."

 

            Daniel opened his eyes, clearly startled, then grinned and bit Plasmius's hand as hard as he could.

 

            Well, there'd be time to work on training later.


	2. Chapter 2

 

                Daniel was visiting again.  Time and contemplation had given Plasmius the chance to be better prepared, to anticipate this encounter and equip himself appropriately.  Whatever inappropriate perversions he might accuse Daniel of harboring, he was finding to his personal delight that he had more than a handful of ideas himself that were born as soon as he realized the potential before him.  The potential in Daniel’s body, a body inhuman in nature, developed to the peak of health, yet a body that had remained somewhat lithe and remarkably flexible, a body that, outside of the little dress-up games he’d played with Sam Manson, remained completely virgin.  She’d given him a bit of oral sex (apparently the one circumstance under which she’d eat meat) and they’d gone at it like any normal heterosexual couple, albeit a heterosexual couple dressed up in a lot of black latex and faux leather, but as far as Vlad’s ideas were concerned, Daniel might as well be a _virgin_.  A blushing, handsome, green-eyed and white-haired virgin.  All that potential which had been squandered in the past would be taken care of now, and he had no intention of ending this little game until Daniel had been exploited from head to toe… or ghostly tail, for that matter.

                Then again, Daniel could end it.  All it would take would be a harsh struggle, a real effort for freedom, and they’d go back to the old song-and-dance number of fighting and insult trading and Diabolical Villain versus Pure-Hearted Hero.  Poor deluded boy.  But Daniel hadn’t escaped yet…

                His eyes were glowing threateningly and his teeth were gritted with anger, but Vlad had never found Daniel’s glowing eyes to be frightening even when Daniel was perfectly free.  This time, he’d altered the bindings, left Daniel partially standing and partially dangling from a table tilted at nearly 90 degrees.  His arms were pinned to the table, as were his feet, but the real change came from the bindings around Daniel’s chest.  One under the arms, tight enough that it very nearly held Daniel up itself without letting Daniel slip enough to feel the weight at his armpits, and another under near the decline of the chest equally tight.  It was very important that Daniel keep still during this, and so out of consideration Vlad had increased those two bindings to the usual, maximum level of strength.  The arms and legs might still break free, giving Daniel leverage to escape, but he wouldn’t twist his chest at an inopportune time.  That would be tragic, after all—who knew what kind of damage it might do, and considering the amount of time Vlad had spent planning this and developing the chemical mix _just_ right, it would be an absolute waste.  Terrible.

                “You are a sick, sick man,”  Danny informed him with utter sincerity in his voice, though Vlad thought the redness in Daniel’s cheeks and the faint hint of a growing erection in his pants told a rather different story. 

                “At least I have good company,”  Vlad answered back with cheer, before grabbing the scalpel he’d brought for this occasion.  Danny paled, taking away the pink on his cheeks and replacing it with a nearly ghostly pallor.

                “What do you think you’re…?”  It wasn’t entirely fear in his voice, but Vlad was perversely pleased that Daniel sounded hesitant, as though toying with his own options.  A Daniel who’d quietly sit back while things were cut _off_ of him was a bit worse than a Daniel who’d allow things to be put _in_ him, and Vlad desired the latter quite a bit more than the former.  Daniel needed to retain some of his spirit to be worth playing with.

                “Redecorating,” Vlad answered, before he pulled up an edge of the tight-fitting hazmat suit turned superhero uniform and began to cut.  Daniel visibly relaxed, then tensed again as Vlad imagined he probably thought he should at being stripped.  Instead of taking the top off, Vlad satisfied himself with the logo and the area around it, leaving Daniel’s upper chest nicely exposed.  “That’s rather a better look for you, you know.  You should try keeping it.”

                “You first,” Daniel’s sour response came.

                “Dear boy, that doesn’t make much sense.  I said it was a good look for _you_.  I happen to look better in layers.  Now, then, let’s start, shall we?”  Vlad reached over to his lab table, to grab the suction device he’d placed earlier for this purpose and a syringe.

                “Let’s not, shall we?  It’s bad enough you—HEY!”  Daniel’s alarm spiked again, as his eyes began following the path of the syringe.  “What the hell is that?”

                “Oh, nothing to worry about,” Vlad reassured him breezily.  “Nothing that will make anything fall off, I promise.  Now, then…”

                Perhaps it was Daniel’s pale ghostly skin coloring, but his nipples were rather cutely pink in Phantom form, an improvement over the pale brown shade of Fenton’s in Vlad’s opinion.  (His own were sort of a dark blue in ghost form; he didn’t really think much of that, although the purplish blue shade of his cock still seemed a bit off to him.)  Color aside, they were already a bit hard thanks to the cold and Daniel’s suppressed urges, and it took very little digital manipulation to ensure they were fully stiff and ready for the next part of this project.  Daniel had quieted down, restraining himself to slight intakes of breath at Vlad’s touch.

                _Really, Daniel, you’re barely even trying to throw yourself into your role as imprisoned hero anymore._ But then, it was Vlad’s duty as the instigator and the planning force behind these encounters to keep Daniel’s interest in the game alive.  That interest seemed to spark back up as Vlad applied the first of the suction devices, pulling one pink nipple up a bit further than nature had intended and getting a satisfying gasp from Daniel.

                “Seriously… what the hell… are you _doing_?!”  Daniel was craning his head down, trying to see.  The suction was strong enough to be a bit painful, judging from the wince on Daniel’s face.  No wonder Daniel seemed interested again.

                “Not much, yet.”  Vlad took the first syringe, and paused to allow Daniel the moment of panicked struggling.  “Come, now, Daniel, it wouldn’t be the first time I injected something into you or drew something out of you…”

                “Yeah, and that never winds up good, does it?!”  Daniel’s hands were opening and closing, the bonds glowing faintly green as they withstood his controlled fear reaction.  “Especially when you’re already putting crazy things on my… on me!”

                “They’re called nipples, Daniel, you can say the word, you know.”  Vlad almost laughed at the inappropriate bashfulness, considering the situation.  Instead, he carefully lined the syringe’s tip with the spot beside the bulb of the suction device designed to fit it.  “I suggest you hold still, Daniel, or this might hurt.”

                “Wait a minute, there is _no way_  that you’re…!”

                Vlad had to admit to himself that he felt a bit giddy as he pushed the needle forward, through the tiny plastic hole designed for it and then into Daniel himself.  The chest bindings were doing their job admirably; all Daniel could move of his chest came from breathing, and Vlad avoided any jostling from that by resting the balls of his hands on Daniel’s chest as he worked, following that not quite even rise and fall.  The syringe’s narrow tip had also been well-chosen, slipping into Daniel’s nipple from the side without so much as a drop of blood being spilled.  While Daniel gasped and blinked down in silent astonishment, Vlad began to slowly press down on the plunger at the syringe’s tip, letting the almost microscopic amount of liquid into Daniel with care.  Even as slowly as he pressed it in, the liquid was all placed within moments, and Vlad deftly pulled the syringe free and released the suction with one move, a tiny drop of the clear liquid escaping from the hole before it was already healed shut, the nipple seeming utterly unchanged aside from a slight redness. 

                That appearance was given the lie by Daniel’s expression, as he stared down at Vlad’s work with an increasingly red face and a mouth slightly open, perhaps with surprise but Vlad thought he could hear the rhythm of Daniel’s breathing turning to a slight pant.

                “It’s my own design, I hope you enjoy it.  It should increase their sensitivity quite a bit for a few days.”  Daniel’s head jerked up to glare at Vlad, but Vlad was unmoved—after all, what was the point in their little meetings if they couldn’t risk a bit of inconvenience afterwards?  Or, well, a bit of Daniel’s inconvenience.  “I hope you weren’t planning on wearing any shirts for the next week, it might be a bit much for you.  Oh, and since I thought increased sensitivity ought to have _something_ to sense, I added a bit of an itching solution.  Don’t worry, my dear boy, that will wear off in only a matter of hours,” Vlad added helpfully.

                Daniel was twisting again now, his hands clenched into fists that didn’t quite break free, his head shaking back and forth for a moment as he closed his eyes, rather charmingly lost in the moment.  Rather than continue, Vlad paused to watch, appreciating the look of sweat on flushed skin and the way Daniel seemed unable to decide between biting down or gasping.  He’d adjust to the strange new sensation, no doubt… but why rush things while Daniel was still ‘enjoying’ this first taste so much?

                Finally, with a few heavy breaths, Daniel managed to focus himself again, looking at Vlad with an absolutely delicious and murderous gaze.  That gaze turned to startled panic as Vlad turned to the other nipple, already obligingly hard out of sympathy. 

                “Come on, did you think I would do one and not the other?  That would be unbalanced,”  Vlad scolded.  Daniel’s expression as Vlad repeated the procedure was remarkable, and Vlad had to remind himself to focus on his work and not on the mix of dread and anticipation Daniel was so poor at hiding.  Soon the experiment’s active stage was complete, leaving only one more step—observation.  The best part of the experiment, where one found out the results of one’s labors.

                He was rewarded well.  Daniel managed to restrain his reactions better at first this time, likely able to anticipate and try to brace himself, but soon the double onslaught of sensation was too much.  Daniel twisted in his bonds, made little endearing noises, strained his shoulders at the inability to do _something_ about the feelings that were doubtlessly overwhelming him.  Within Daniel’s suit, his cock was twitching visibly in reaction to the stimulation, another kind of itch (or perhaps the same one, transferred) that Daniel himself was helpless to reach.  Vlad really felt he should wait… watch Daniel a little longer, as the young man tried to regain control of himself, to stop his own squirming, to hold back the little gasping breaths that let Vlad know how much even the cool air in the room with no other external stimulation was likely arousing the boy. 

                Then again, Vlad had never been one for self-restraint.  Giving in finally to impulse, Vlad leaned forward and blew hot air lightly over one nipple, just to see what would happen.  To his surprise, Daniel let out a loud groan, and shuddered once in his bonds, then went limp.  It wasn’t until Vlad glanced down that he realized what had happened, from the clearish-white liquid that had seeped slightly through the suit at Daniel’s now-limp cock.  Vlad grinned, and his grin widened as Daniel shifted, then looked alarmed and ashamed at what had happened.

                “They _are_ sensitive, aren’t they?  I believe I may have outdone myself.”  Vlad commented with undisguised pleasure, before reaching out to touch Daniel’s chest.  Danny flinched, but Vlad didn’t touch the oversensitized nipples, only running his fingertips back and forth in the valley between Daniel’s pectoral muscles, feeling the quickness of Daniel’s heartbeat post-orgasm.  The heart rate increased as Vlad let his fingers stray from the path, coming closer to the nipple he hadn’t blown on before.  Really, Daniel’s self-control was remarkable.  If the solution was working as Vlad had intended, the sensation of itching and aching for touch should have been entirely overwhelming at this point, but he was restraining himself to noises that weren’t quite groans and holding very still.  Still, until Vlad’s fingertip grazed the aureole lightly, and then his shoulders shook and he let out another heartfelt moan, though it was too soon for him to come again.  Too soon, which meant he could focus on his poor abused chest more thoroughly…

                “Pl… please.”  Daniel finally gasped out.  The sound was delightful, and Vlad wanted to hear more.

                “Please what?”  he prompted hopefully.  All he received in return was a green-eyed glare under limp white hair, but Vlad decided that was enough.  His gloved fingertip stroked across the top of the nipple, only for a moment, and Daniel _wailed_.  Not a Wail of destruction, simply a noise of desperation, delicious.  Without the influence of drugs as an excuse, Vlad found himself also entranced and aroused, as he touched again, prompting Daniel to jerk his head back and forth helplessly before growling another request.

                “Just do something!!”

                It was a thorough invitation, worded far too loosely for safety’s sake, but Vlad honorably (or so he rather thought) restricted himself to only the lightest touches, at most a very faint tug, listening to Daniel moan and call and watching him jerk back and forth in his bonds.  Before long, Daniel was teary-eyed from the frustration of the position Vlad had placed him in; unbearably craving something to touch him and soothe that itching which was buried within the nipple itself, yet so sensitized that even the slightest touch was enough to drive him half-crazy.   By the time they were done, Daniel had come four times, all of them in his uniform as somehow Vlad found the idea of the increasing uncomfortable stickiness there very arousing.  Arousing enough that he added to it, flicking a thumb across Daniel’s right nipple in a relentless pattern with one hand while stroking himself with the other, coming onto the crotch of Daniel’s uniform without actually rubbing against the boy, only adding to the layers of  semen drying there. 

                Finally the itching solution’s effects were gone, leaving only very sore and aching but still hard nipples and an utterly exhausted Daniel.  Vlad always recorded each of these encounters from multiple angles, but for this he took actual, old fashioned photographs with an ordinary camera just to see the look of tired dismay on Daniel’s face.  Images of the hero of the world with nipples erect and swollen bright red as though they’d been sucked rather thoroughly, come dying the black crotch of his suit white, a limp face and posture that spoke of complete debauchment.

                Finally, he unlocked the bonds, letting Daniel slide limp as an eel into his arms, then pressed a final syringe into the small of Daniel’s back while the young man wasn’t looking.  After all, he’d have to get home, and they couldn’t have him flying through the Ghost Zone in such a state, could they?  He’d wake up safely in bed, though wearing anything on his chest… or for that matter, going topless in a heavy breeze… would be a very arousing and very inescapable reminder of their encounter today.  Vlad looked forward to the spy tapes.

 

 

                “You _bastard_.”  Daniel hissed, sprawled on the floor of his apartment’s bathroom, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pinched one of the sensitized nipples with a fierceness that even Vlad wouldn’t have attempted.  “Vlad, you son of a bitch, you filthy…”  His other hand was stroking his cock, pumping relentlessly as though demanding immediate release.  But then, without warning, he stopped.  Taking a deep breath, Daniel removed both his hands from himself.  Opening his eyes again, he looked down at his erection… then his left hand began to grip at the base, trying to hold back, while the right began tugging cruelly at the other nipple, Daniel’s head tilting back from the sensation.  “You _filthy_ , you…!”

                Vlad stared at the video with rapt attention, watching as Daniel made every effort to hold off his orgasm as long as possible, before finally coming in a rather spectacular series of spurts all over his own legs and his bathroom floor.  Daniel’s hands sank to his sides, he gasped to catch his breath again… then winced and gave an almost comedically regretful look at his now swollen and sore-looking nipples.

                Well, if Daniel wanted to make things _worse_ on himself… that was a challenge, wasn’t it?  Vlad resolved, next time he took Daniel—a while after the drugs in his system had fully run their course, to ensure Daniel didn’t become too jaded—they’d have to pierce those nipples.  Really, Daniel had looked as though he needed to grip rather tightly to yank on them, and a handle should help with that.  Vlad was doing all this for _him_ , after all.

 


End file.
